Love at First Dance
by miss infinite
Summary: AU; Jack Frost is a hopeless guy with absolutely no luck with women. He's got a writer's block, and everything is going down. Then, he finds comfort at the most unlikely of places. Will he be able to finish his story with the help of a free-spirited blonde?
1. First Meet

**A/N: **_First story on the site! I figured I had to write a Jackunzel fic, they're a sweet pairing. If this gets a decent response, I'll probably be writing Jelsa, too. Wooo._

**_Read and review!_**

* * *

[1]

Jack Frost had friends. At least some. Then why did he feel so lonely?

His friend Alexander Goldman - also known among friends as just Sandy - had invited him out on coffee with his new girlfriend; Toothiana Floss. Jack did not look forward to that. Why would he want to meet the girl that'd gotten his best bud whipped? And what kind of birdbrained name was _Toothiana __Floss _anyway? Jack bet she was a peppy, little pixie that didn't even floss.

It was snowing today, making it hard for him to see the streets properly. But it was beautiful, in a cold, angelic way. Thick flakes of frozen water fell mesmerizingly from the sky like feathers from a pillow. It was like God was having a pillow fight with his angels. The snowflakes soared down, softly landing Jack's shoulders and covered them in a pure whiteness. Chilly smoke was hanging out of his mouth like a cloud.

He couldn't see anyone, and he thought that maybe it was for the best. Why couldn't it snow like this every day? The snow knocked out reality for a while, making the world seem peaceful, somehow. Like Heaven.

He heard a small _'dingding_' as he opened the door to Carmine's Café, a cozy little coffee bar, and felt an instant warmth from all the people who filled the room. He breathed in the sweet scent of hot chocolate, toast and lattés.

"Jack!" said an eager voice. He turned around, facing a stunning, red-cheeked brunette with pink lips, violet eyes, high cheekbones, damp hair and a pointed nose. She smiled sweetly, and reached out her hand. "I'm Tooth!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, taking it hesitantly. "Tooth, as in... Floss?"

"Toothiana Floss, that's me. I was about to carry these over to me and Sandy's table." She showed him two cups of coffee. "Come on."

Sandy smiled warmly when the arrived the table, and hugged Jack whole-heartedly. Jack smiled, and sat down beside his friend.

"So, Sandy told me you're a writer _and _teacher student," Toothiana said, folding her hands. "What do you write? Action? Fantasy? Horror?"

Jack rubbed his neck. "I'm writing a romance novel, actually."

"Really? I love romance! What's it about?"

"A... a guy. Who's not so lucky when it comes to women. Uh, I don't know. I've kind of got a writer's block. I get a lot of those," he replied. Then, the subject was blown away like a flying leaf in the wind.

Toothiana talked a lot. And she talked _fast_. Jack couldn't really get himself to listen to her words eventually, because her lips were so... they looked as soft as honey.

He knew that he was doomed the moment he and Toothiana's eyes met.

Jack Frost was in love.


	2. Bad Habits

**Read and review!**

* * *

[2]

Who would have thought that E. Aster Bunnymund and good, old North would find love? Not Jack.

But here they were, at the freaking wedding party. Jack was just about to propose a toast. It was too bad he was drunk. He would probably screw up the entire speech, being in the condition he was in at the moment.

The audience glared at him. Jack was too tipsy to be nervous at all. He theatrically cleared his throat and discretly pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his suit. "You know," he started, looking up. "I was kind of not for gays before. But now that you two are hooking up, I totes am."

Complete, dead silence.

Someone coughed. Whispers and quiet mumbling was heard.

Aster sighed, and rubbed his temple, but North looked more than pleased where he sat on his big bum. Jack could still not believe that those two were _together _now. And married. It just didn't make sense to him. They all used to be best buds. Him, Aster, North and Sandy. But now, Aster and North were a thing, and Sandy was with Toothiana.

Jack felt a sting of regret as he thought of her.

He kept going. "I read about something called 'shipping' on the internet once. It's - uh, when someone sees a cute couple and likes it. _Shipping. _Well, I bet you've got a lot of shippers in this room tonight." He laughed. "Your ship-name would probably be something like _Naster _or _Astorth_. Cute. And there's also something else called 'ship-wars', which I heard is pretty damn brutal - "

"Shipping is with fictional characters. Dork," someone said.

"I see we have a shipper," Jack growled in annoyance. He then glued a smile, dipped in fake sweetness to his face. "Now, shut the hell up, bastard, and let me finish my... motherfudging speech!"

Suddenly, he found himself tilting to slightly the side, and his vision became seriously blurred. "Crap..."

"Jack, maybe you should go home, mate," Aster murmured in a low voice. But somehow, his words managed to get all the way to the stage. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah," Jack replied, nodding in agreement. He took a large sip from his glass, uselessly trying to find the way down from the stage without falling. "Dammit, why do I have so many feet?"

He was getting dizzy. He stumbled down the stairs of the stage and faltered towards the exit, but he fell into a table with chocolate mousse and vanilla cake. Horrible combination.

"Great," he mumbled, fluid dripping from his hair and into his eyes, making them sting.

"Oh, my God, Jack! Are you okay?" Toothiana Floss. Sandy's girl. Jack wish she hadn't been the first one to come over to him, but that was pretty much what Tooth was like.

She was the first one to help him up, and uselessly tried to wipe the mousse and vanilla sauce of his suit. "Sweet teeth, Jack, why is it always like this?" she sighed. "Do you want me to drive you home? Argh, you know what? You don't have a choice. Let's go."

Jack didn't object. Why would he? There was no one, _no one__, _who wanted him there anyway.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was all forgotten. Aster and North were happily spending their honeymoon on the Maldives, and Toothiana constantly insisted on having breakfast, lunch and dinner with Jack every day to prevent him from 'doing something stupid'. Why the hell did they assume that he would jump off a bridge or something just because he'd gotten drunk a couple of many times?

He didn't even know what it was that bothered him. Was it because Sandy had Tooth? Because Jack himself was too much of a loser to ever get a girl like her?

"And then I said; _you have got to brush a hundred times, or you'll get wholes!_" Toothiana said, shoving a piece of toast into her mouth. "The kids don't listen to me, though."

Toothiana was a dentist, and adorably obsessed with teeth. Jack chuckled. They were sitting at a small coffee bar. It was sunny outside, and they were having lunch. Tooth was simply not able to talk about something else than her job. And Jack loved it.

"Well, have you gotten any further on your novel? It has been _months_!" Toothiana said.

"Well, the guy meets a girl. He falls in love with her, but she..." Jack was on thin ice now. "She's with someone else."

"Oh, and what happens next?"

Jack didn't answer. A long, painful silence followed.

"Tooth?" he said, letting his hand circle around his coffe cup, unsure of how to say this. "There is something I've been wanting to tell you. For a while. Months, in fact."

"Shoot," Toothiana replied, her thin lips curling into a pretty smile. "What's it about?"

Sandy would resent him if he knew Jack actually did this.

"I - I'm - I'm pretty sure that, or, well, I _know _that..." he sighed. He pulled a hand through his ice like hair. His palms were hot and sweaty. It felt like he was about to ask Barbara Fisher out on a date for the first time all over again.

"I - I... I'm _in love _with you, Toothiana," he stuttered. _Birdbrained. Cheesy._

Jack stared at the table in front of him, stiff as a rock. Toothiana's mouth flew open, and she slowly rose from her chair. "Jack, I - I..."

"I'm not asking you to dump Sandy," Jack added quickly, but felt like he shouldn't have. He really wanted Tooth to leave Sandy and go with him instead, but how could he have lived with that? Sandy was his best friend.

"He's my best friend. But I just want you to _know, _Tooth. I've loved you ever since I met you."

"Jack..." Toothiana blinked, and took her lightg green purse with shaky movements. "I love _Sandy_. We're - we're getting married, okay? He was going to tell you, but - "

"Well, that's just great, isn't it," Jack said through gritted teeth. He had to do everything in his power not to smash his fist through the wooden table.

"I'm sorry." Toothiana's eyes had gotten watery, and she left the coffee bar in a rush.


	3. Love at First Dance

**Read and review!**

* * *

[3]

Jack had really grown to hate weddings through his years. It was the _exact_ same experience _every_ damn time. One of his buddies found a decent girl - or guy, in Aster's case - , and decided to marry her, just like that, and at the party, Jack was constantly that guy who kept to himself, got drunk and stumbled and crashed into the tables, and usually ended up getting thrown out.

Jack lazily leaned to the wooden wall with a slender glass of sparkling champagne in his hand, watching the people who were laughing and talking and having a good time. Sandy and Toothiana, the newly wedded couple, were giggling and looking at each other with loving gazes. Sandy was Jack's best friend since early childhood; he was a short, chubby guy with a kind, welcoming smile and spiked hair.

Jack looked a Toothiana; tall, slender girl with broad hips, brown hair and sweet face that could remind someone a strange lot about a fairy - and he knew she made Sandy happy. That was enough for him to accept her.

And he also knew that Sandy made _her _happy. And that was okay, too.

Jack was going to trash his novel tonight. There was no point in continuing. He was a failure. A novel about _romance _was impossible to write for a man like him. A _failure._

"Jack! Get over here," Toothiana tried to wave him over, smiling her nice smile, her cheeks burning red from all the laughter. Jack used to have a crush on her a few months ago, actually, but he'd gotten over it. Barely. He'd figured there was absolutely no point in chasing someone who loved somebody else. A waste of time. He was done with women. _Done. _At least for a while.

"I'm fine, Tooth," Jack lied smoothly, sticking a stiff smile to his face. "I need to - I'm going to the toilet. Save me a dance?"

He didn't wait for an answer before he headed for the exit. But before he got to put his hand on the door handle, his attention was quickly drawn to something else. _Someone _else. Jack turned around to look at what he'd seen from the corner of his eye.

A girl, discretly fiddling with her fingers, alone by the chocolate fountain. She was pretty. Beautiful, even. And the simple fact that she was the only one to look less than cheerful besides him, seemed to manage catching Jack's eye immediately. Her hair was golden and tucked into a long, thick braid that reached her back. She had a round face, fair, rosy cheeks, pink, full lips and big lime green eyes, mesmerizingly glowing with dark lashes framing them perfectly.

Jack blinked in shock. He took a royal sip from his glass, gathered as much courage as possible and confidently walked over to her without really thinking.

"Enjoying the party?" he wondered. The girl in fact didn't actually look moody. She just looked... sad, in a non-depressive way. She didn't look heartbroken, she just looked as if she was far out of her comfort zone. Like a lost puppy. Jack knew how that felt.

She was also a lot shorter than she'd seemed from a distance. "Oh, yeah, it's... it's _swell_!" she exclaimed. She wasn't using a sarcastic tone, but rather a '_please talk to me before I faint from boredom_'-sort of tone. "I'm Rapunzel Corona."

"Jack Frost. So, how do you know Toothiana?"

"My mom sort of knows her mom. We're not that close. And you're... Sandy's buddy! Right? His best man? I saw you at the church!" Rapunzel was cheerier now, smiling sweetly and quickly bulldozing a heart-shaped piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Yeah. _Alexander_ and I - been friends since we were kids."

"Alexander, huh? Wow, I've always thought of him as 'Sandman', or something," Rapunzel said and giggled. There was no way she didn't know what kind of affect that adorable giggle had on people. "He just looks exactly how I used to imagine Sandman when I was a kid. And... I'm _actually_ telling this to you." She scratched her neck and smiled awkwardly.

"You've got a lively imagination." Jack chuckled. _Birdbrained. _But she did attract him, he had to admit. "You could be a writer."

Rapunzel laughed. "I don't think so. I don't have nearly as much _patience _as it takes to write an entire book! No."

Jack smiled a little. "It's not that hard. Writing is like breathing to _me_."

"Really? You write?" Rapunzel said. "What are you currently working on? A _romantic _novel, perhaps?" She winked at him. "About a boy and a girl, and their happily ever after?"

"I take back what I said about your imagination," Jack chortled. "It's not exactly... well, I'm not done yet."

"What's it about? Is it sad?" she wondered, grabbing a new piece of chocolate. "Am I going to need a napkin when I read it?"

"I'm gonna trash it," Jack mumbled. "It didn't work out. It's about a guy who falls in love with his best friend's girl. Can you imagine? And then he falls into total misery when she rejects him. And then... well..."

"Why didn't it work out?" she wondered, chewing bits of chocolate. "I thought 'writing was like breathing to you'."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the best at writing romance," Jack grunted.

"Don't you know how you're gonna write the end?"

"No, that I haven't figured out," Jack admitted.

"Maybe," Rapunzel said, "what you need isn't an ending, but a new beginning. Allow the readers to continue their story within their _minds_."

Jack sipped his champagne and sighed. "Deep."

"I have my moments," she replied, seeming pleased with herself. Jack snickered.

"Anyway, wanna dance?" he wondered. "This is a good song."

Rapunzel raised a tan eyebrow and crossed her slender arms across her chest. "I don't know you. You could be dangerous. A _criminal_, even."

Oh, so she was going to play hard-to-get? Jack grinned. He didn't mind, though. He shrugged simply, bowed his head a little and peeked teasingly up at her. "What? You afraid of taking a chance?" He took another sip from his glass.

The corner of her mouth twitched, and she let her arms fall. "Fine. Alrighty. We'll see if you can handle me, then!"

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate me if I were yo - "

Rapunzel jerked the glass out of his hands, drank up the rest, threw it away, got a firm grip on his wrists and tugged him towards the dance floor, which had already been covered by an eager crowd. "Kyle, play something… _energetic_!"

"You got it, Punzie!" the _Kyle_-guy said, letting his hand trail up the butterscotch neck of his guitar while winking at Rapunzel from behind those thick, brown dreadlocks of his.

Jack hadn't realized she was speaking to the guys in the band before a playful, joyous song he didn't know the name of was performed. "Come on!"

Jack hesitantly moved to the rhythm of the song, while Rapunzel was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Uh - I - Uh, I kind of thought we'd be... dancing to - uh, you know, _slower_ music?" Jack said through the beat as Rapunzel started rolling her hips and throwing her hands up in the air like some crazy person.

"Don't be such a wimp!" Rapunzel mocked, spinning around, dancing to the pounding music. "We probably won't ever meet again, why be shy?"

"I need a couple more drinks first," Jack informed her.

"No, Jack, come on! _Dance with me_!" she squealed, smiling and swinging to the loud melody. Jack raised an eyebrow.

He barely knew her. Heck, he'd talked to the girl for roughly three minutes. It was insane, but as he looked at her there, dancing, enjoying herself, something in him just _clicked_. The sound of the music slowly toned away, and everything around her became blurry.

Jack found himself saying 'ok'.

They danced.

They danced 'til the sweat was dripping like wet pearls from their foreheads, their throats were dry from all the laughter, and their legs were aching. Badly.

"This is _so fun_!" Rapunzel shouted, and jumped onto Jack's back, her cheeks were fire red, and locks of honey golden hair were sticking to her forehead. They'd both gotten a bit tipsy by now, throwing down at least four glasses of wine. But Jack was _fine_ with that.

He didn't really care that Toothiana was looking at them weird, that Sandy was probably thinking of kicking them out, because he was having an amazing time. With an amazing girl he barely knew.

There were barely six people left on the dance floor now, but Rapunzel hadn't lost the breathtaking spunk and spirit, she was still having the time of her life.

"Let's be together forever!" Jack laughed. He grabbed her waist and lifted her high up, spinning around.

Rapunzel grinned. "I'm in!" she shrieked happily. "Let's get married and have four or five kids!"

The hours went by. Jack couldn't believe they were still on the dance floor, barking with laughter. Eventually, they got pretty drunk. And when Jack was about to get down on one knee before Rapunzel, he felt Sandy's chubby little hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe Eugene should drive you home," Toothiana suggested, looking at a giggling, sheepishly smiling blonde. She patted her shoulder, and Rapunzel smiled lazily.

Her eyes were half closed, and a goofy grin rested on her face. "Noo-oo. You-jean is a jerk!"

"Rapunzel," Toothiana sighed.

"Wait," Jack said, and stumbled backwards. "Who's You-jean again? I don't know You-jean. Who's You-jean?"

"A guy I met," Rapunzel replied, smiling mischievously, putting a finger on her bottom lip, as if she was en embarassed. "Sorry!"

"Punzie, are you cheating on me?" Jack wondered, and let out a laugh.

"Yes," Rapunzel giggled. "Shame on me-y!"

"Eugene is her boyfriend," Toothiana claimed. "And has been for months."

Rapunzel was obviously shocked to hear this. "No, no, no! You-jean is a jerk! I broke up with him, 'cause he's... a big, fat jerk with... a beard 'n stuff. I'd rather marry you, Jack! You're hot, and your last name is Frost. How ironic is that? Heh, heh, heh!"

She reached for another glass of wine, but Toothiana gently stopped her by taking her arm.

"Ey," Jack said. "Don't touch my soon-to-be wife!"

"Aster, will you please give Jack a ride home?" asked Tooth, glancing at the tall, gray haired hunk of a guy.

"I ain't getting rid by no one," Jack protested.

"Bye, bye, Jack Frost!" Rapunzel was being carried away by a tall man who had to be You-jean. Jack waved, smiling as he fell into a table.


	4. Hey You, Yes You

**Read and review! Last chapter.**

* * *

[4]

How many months had it been since Sandy and Tooth's wedding? Three? Yeah, definitely three.

Jack hadn't seen Rapunzel since then. It didn't really matter much to him. Nothing mattered to him anymore. All his friends were distanced from him, going on epic vacations, exploring great places, while he was stuck in a small apartment in New York. Alone. It was a huge, enormous, mega-cliché.

He was getting real tired of those. The outcast of the friend group, falling madly in love with best friend's girlfriend and getting rejected. Lonely guy meeting beautiful girl at party and never seeing her again.

He was just waiting for something super magical to happen now. Like, crashing into the most sexy woman alive, and have three or four kids with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, North. Stop worrying, man. I've gotten a job as a teacher and everything," Jack mumbled into the crappy phone he'd gotten from Aster a few years ago as a cheap Christmas present.

"_Are you seeing any girls?_" Jack could hear that North was grinning. He chuckled, shaking his head. "No. And I've got things to do, so I'll see you at the Thanksgiving dinner next weekend, alright? Tell Aster I said hi."

_He wasn't planning on going._

He hung up and peeked out the musty, old window. The leaves on the trees were turning red, raining down from the skinny branches and landing gracefully on the wet ground, sticking to the asphalt. Autumn had arrived at last.

Time went too quickly. It probably wouldn't be that long before Jack was unhappily sitting alone in his leather leanchair, eighty years old, fat and even more lonely than he was already. After a while of moody sulking, he eventually decided to cut out the depressive thoughts and bring his notebook outside. Get some inspiration.

He hadn't trashed the book. Yet. But he still hadn't found out how to end it.

Jack slipped into his cloak and shoes, and strolled, heading towards the park. It was clouded today, and very few people were out walking their dogs. Jack gritted his teeth in annoyance when he saw several couples, smooching and cuddling by the benches.

He sat down at another bench, far away from the couples, and pulled out his notebook. "Okay," he sighed. The guy in his story could _not _marry anyone. That was way too much of a cliché. Maybe he could get a nice job. In Bahamas.

Jack groaned, pressing his pen against the thin paper, trying to force himself into writing _something_. "Come on," he mumbled. "Ain't that hard."

"Still not done?"

Jack looked up from his book, an irritated expression on his face. In front of him, wearing a baby blue bubble jacket and jeans, stood Rapunzel. "Hi, there, grumpyface."

Jack didn't get the time to react before a small, flimsy dog with a demon glare jumped up in his lap, barking like crazy.

"Knock it off, Pascal!" Rapunzel grabbed the dog, keeping it under her arm. "Sorry. He's harmless, really. He just doesn't like strangers."

"Yeah," Jack replied, rising from the bench and dropping the small notebook into his pocket. "It's - uh, it's fine. I didn't know you live around here."

"Eugene lives a couple of blocks away. I was going to pick up some of my things I forgot at his place today, but we got into an argument, so I decided to walk Pascal instead. And you?" she asked. "I'm guessing you haven't newly broken things off with someone, so you must live here."

"You're right. I was - well, trying to finish this." Jack patted his pocket with the notebook inside it. "Not going too well."

"Look, about the... wedding party-thing - I know it's half a year ago or something - "

"Three months," Jack corrected.

"I said some pretty crazy things, didn't I?"

Jack let out a laugh. "That has got to be the understatement of the year."

Rapunzel giggled. She bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah. Anyway - I was dating Eugene back then. And he got pissed because I called him a big, fat jerk and everything... But _now, _we're not together anymore," she said, putting Pascal down. "I couldn't take him."

"Sorry to hear that," Jack said.

"Yep." Rapunzel puckered her lips. "He was way too complex."

"He seemed fine to me," Jack said.

"He is. He's a good guy! But..." she stopped herself, changing the subject abruptly. "You're still not done with the book?"

"I'm workin' on it," Jack replied with a smile. "Still haven't figured out the end yet."

Rapunzel tilted her head slightly to the side, so her long hair was lifted up by the whispering breeze. She smiled, too. She had a delightful smile. "This guy hasn't been the luckiest with women, has he?"

"Nope."

"So... you _could _perhaps maybe, just _maybe_ write that he meets someone new," she suggested.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Someone simple. Someone who's just as fed up by complications as he is. They meet, have coffee, maybe, and they just see what happens. No rushing into anything."

"That could be a good ending. Definitely. Or..." Jack chuckled, giving her the same look he'd given at the wedding party. "A good beginning."

Rapunzel put a hand on her hip, and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her green eyes reflected the warm sun that was shyly peeking out from behind the trees. She laughed, an endearing laughter that made Jack laugh, too. They stood there for a small while, laughing.

And when Rapunzel finally spoke, Jack was certain that she was anything but wrong.

"Yes, it could," she said.

_The End (The Beginning)_

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_**miss infinite**  
_


End file.
